Shiroi Ohime-sama
by Mistress Yuki
Summary: The story revolves around a girl who loved soccer more than anything else. She was influenced by her best friend who was merely the one who established an all-girl soccer team, Shiroi Ohime-sama. Their only one dream is to meet their idols, the FFI champions, Inazuma Japan. OC SUBMISSION CLOSED! Genre might change in the latter part. THIRD CHAPTER UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Konnichiwa minna-san! Eventually, I accepted all the OCs submitted even though I only need nine. There were thirteen OCs submitted and because of that, I gained ideas. So, I thank the following writers who lent me their awesome OCs:** YueShiyume, hetainazumapony, Angel Of Dark Heaven, Digilover 12, raylasucura, DeadlyThunder195, SapphireSpade, Im going crazy, shion-kishimoto-kun, Timeless Fantasist, Starheartgalaxy, Mizuhara Yukie, and Kusanagi Laevateinn**. I give you all my deepest gratitude! I promise to take care all of them! And also, the OCs will appear in the second chapter.

**Warning:** OOC-ness, no yaoi, dirty words.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inazuma Eleven nor the thirteen OCs to be used. I only own the plot and my two OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Forming the Greatest All-Girl Soccer Team!**

"Oh, shoot! I'm gonna be late for school!" an average teenager cried while she hurries to school.

It was a bright, sunny morning in Raimon Jr. High. Almost everyone was talking about Inazuma Japan and apparently the Soccer Club was celebrating the victorious event.

Four teens were walking to their classrooms and kept talking about it.

"I can't believe they won! I'm proud that I was able to be part of the team!" shouted a first year named Kurimatsu Teppei.

"Yeah, I'm also proud that I was part of the selection match even though I wasn't selected." another first year with a pink and blue striped cat hat named Matsuno Kuusuke aka Max said.

"I'm envious of you guys! I wasn't even selected…" a brunette, Handa Shinichi whined.

"But still, many of Raimon's players were there! I'm still proud!" one of the smallest members of Raimon, Shourinji Ayumu aka Shourin uttered while doing his martial arts movements.

Those were the few first members of Raimon's Soccer Club. The ones who didn't gave up soccer, the ones who never left the Soccer Club and the ones who made Raimon an honored school.

"A-ahh! I have to hurry! I have to hurry! Or else!" The girl ran very fast as if she was being chased by a ferocious dog. She passed by the four teens and it seems that her speed bothered the four of them.

"W-was that...K-Kazemaru-san?" a surprised Max asked.

"Of course not! They're not here yet! Besides, that was a girl." Kurimatsu stated.

"But her speed is like Kazemaru-san's..." Shourin was amazed. "Maybe she plays soccer too or maybe she's a member of the Athletics Club..."

Handa knew who the girl was. "Oh, that's Iwasaki Sachiko. She's Endou's classmate and a member of the Art Club. I don't think she plays soccer but if she does, well... don't know."

"But she's fast. Anyways, let's go!"

* * *

Iwasaki Sachiko is known to be one of the greatest artists of Raimon Jr. High. She has a pair of aqua blue eyes, a blondie and has her hair tied into long braided twin tails and wears the typical Raimon female uniform with the green ribbon.

Sachiko was in a hurry to go to the Art Room. She needs to pass something that is a big deal to her in other for her to be the representative for the inter-school Art Competition. She wants to be a great manga artist someday and of course, a famous soccer player.

But something unfortunate happened.

"W-what?! I-I'm disqualified?! B-but w-why? I worked hard on it for months! I followed the criteria! I even met the deadline! And then you're gonna tell me that I'm disqualified?" Sachiko shouted while tears started to collect on her eyes.

"I guess you're wrong. Yesterday was the deadline." The teacher told her.

"B-but senpai told me that the deadline was today. How could he even lie to me?"

"Didn't you go to our latest meeting? Oh you weren't there. We moved the deadline a day earlier. No one told you that?"

"It's unfair! No one told me! It's unfair!" And then her tears fell on her cheek. Sachiko angrily threw her work and walked out.

_'This is useless. My dream ends here. I don't want to be a manga artist.' _

* * *

**Time skip. Classes ended.**

The sorrowful teen walked outside the school. She didn't notice that a girl who has eyeglasses and with a different uniform was fast approaching her.

"Yo, Sachi-chan!" the girl greeted.

"..." Sachiko remained silent. She didn't want to talk to anyone nor her best friend since childhood.

"Oh, why so sad? Did some badass tried to bully you?" Sachiko didn't say a word. Her gloomy face did seem to understand her best friend and gave her an idea to talk to her.

"I should show you my secret weapon! Taadaa!" she showed a small pack of wafers. "You like this, right? It's your favorite!"

"Wafers...Yuuna-chan..." Sachiko looked at her friend's face and at last, she already said a word. "Yuuna-chan, let's go to the riverbank. Let's play soccer. You have your ball, right?"

"Oh let's see...okay!"

The girl is Tamaki Yuuna, a rich kid and a student and member of Kidokawa Seishuu's Girl's Soccer Team and Sachiko's childhood friend. She is a brunette and has her hair cut short that some people often mistaken her as a male.

After a few minutes of walking, they finally arrived at the riverbank. It's their usual soccer hangout.

"Here I go, Yuuna-chan! Artistic Breeze!" Sachiko jumped high and upon shouting her hissatsu, colorful paints surrounded the ball and went to Yuuna. Yuuna called out a catch hissatsu. "Howling Wind!" Wind was formed in her hands and at her front and stopped the ball.

"Wow, you've improved much, Yuuna-chan! That was some force!" Yuuna praised Sachiko.

"E-ettou...Same to you, Yuuna-chan! You're one hell of a goalkeeper! But of all positions, why did you choose being a goalkeeper?" Sachiko asked.

"Hmm, it's because a goalkeeper sees everything! And you are the lifesaver of the team. Everybody will rely on you and I think it's the best position for me."

"Oh yeah, it suits your personality much. You're like Endou-kun." Sachiko giggled.

"E-Endou? Oh, Inazuma Japan's goalkeeper, right? And speaking of Inazuma Japan, they won! They won!" Yuuna's cheerful personality suddenly came out. "Oh! Heard about the FFI Women's Tournament? Someone e-mailed me the news that they're also having an FFI for the ladies!"

"W-what?! There is?! Let me see, let me see!" Sachiko enthusiastically

Yuuna opened her laptop and browsed through her e-mails. "There you go!"

_'FFI Women's Tournament; If you want to be Japan's official National Representative, form a group of eleven to twenty members aged 12-15 years old and submit all your information in this link.'_

"That's awesome! But is there a selection match?" Sachiko curiously asked.

"Ettou..." Yuuna scrolled down with her mouse. "It says here that..._'there will be no selection match but if your team can beat the FFI Champions which is our very own Inazuma Japan, then we'll acknowledge you as Japan's National All-Girl Representative.' _Oh, what?!"

"N-NANI?! How the hell are we going to beat them?!" the blondie negatively shouted.

"No worries! We just have to gather awesome girls, practice and believe in ourselves! Inazuma Japan has gone through that!" the brunette said.

Sachiko chuckled. "That's what I like about you, Yuuna-chan. You don't give up so easily nor think negatively. You're going to be the captain of this team!"

The brunette looked at her blond friend. "E-eh? You sure about this?"

"Yup! And, what will be our team name?"

"Think about a feminine color."

"Pink?"

"Nah, so girly."

"Yellow?"

"Doesn't suit it."

"Black? Haha!"

"So...emo...Oh, I know! White! White suits the team! Then let's go with..."

_"Shiroi Ohime-sama." A/N: White Princesses_

"W-wow, that's awesome, dude! Let's go with that!"

"Really? O-okay!"

After that, they went on to spread the news on the internet and had it posted on the official site of Yuuna's family company. "In this way, it would be better to look for members. I'll have one of my workers make flyers and I'll hand them in Kidokawa Seishuu and you're going to handle Raimon's."

"Alright, Captain!"

* * *

**A/N:** Well, basically that's it. I had this finished in just a day without writing in my fanfic notebook (yes I do have a notebook for my fanfics). It's short, right? OCs will come in the next chapter and I do apologize that Chapter 2 would be uploaded in the next two weeks (which is long I know) since exams are on January 17-18 and I need two weeks to study mah lessons (yes Im studious) My apologies! I do hope you enjoyed this chapter!

_Sayonara, mata ne..._

**Jikai made, Mistress Yuki**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! I'm back! Finally it's CHAPTER 2! Sorry if it took a long time to update. School is the reason. Well, need to maintain my grades as well. As for now, I'm doing great. And hey, Summer vacation is near and I will be able to update my stories faster! I'm sorry again because OCs will not appear on this chapter. I'm really having a hard time. But it's okay! Teehee.

**Warning:** OOC-ness, no yaoi, dirty words.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inazuma Eleven nor the thirteen OCs to be used. I only own the plot and my two OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 2: What Are You Doing Here?**

They went on to spread the news on the internet and had it posted on the official site of Yuuna's family company. "In this way, it would be better to look for members. I'll have one of my workers make flyers and I'll hand them in Kidokawa Seishuu and you're going to handle Raimon's."

"Alright, Captain!"

The two girls giggled as they planned for their soccer team. They didn't realize that it was already dark.

"Oh, it's past six pm. We should go home now, Yuuna-chan." Sachiko said while looking at her wristwatch.

"I'll have my butler fetch me here. How 'bout you? I can bring you home if you want." Yuuna replied, texting one of her butlers.

"Nah, I'll still do the groceries. But, thank you! Oh, better go now! Bye!" the blondie waved goodbye to Yuuna. "Be careful out there, Sachi-chan!" she shouted. "I will! Don't mind me!"

Sachiko walked through the shopping district and bought her needed grocery items. She looks at her list of items and found out that there is one more thing she hadn't bought. "Shoot. Why did I forget about that!" She softly said it to herself, her right hand placed on her forehead. "The shop closes early! I need to hurry!" She then rushed but unfortunately she bumped into a teenage man. He looked like a badass. (sorry for the word)

"I-I'm sorry to bump on you, I didn't mean to-" before she finished her sentence, the man grabbed Sachiko's shirt and lifted her high. Because of fright, she dropped her groceries.

"Don't you have eyes, little chick?!" the man told her.

"What's happening, boss?" another man joined in.

Sachiko wasn't able to speak up. She was trembling. This was her first time to encounter this kind of situation.

The helpless girl struggled to escape. "Put me down!"

"Boss, let's kidnap her and hold her for ransom."

"Put me down! Put me down, you bastard!"

"Good idea! You need to come with us, you wouldn't mind that, right?"

Sachiko tried kicking the man. It was no use. "...No...please!" She was losing hope when...

"Put her down you bastards." a teal-haired man wearing a white long-sleeved shirt with a yellow sleeveless jacket and brown pants commanded. He dropped his empty can of soda and kicked it towards the kidnappers.

"Sh*t! Why you!" the man was stricken by the can. He was about to approach the tealnet but he swiftly ran towards Sachiko.

"Shippuu Dash!" Fast as the wind, he got Sachiko from the kidnappers and her groceries and escaped. He carried Sachiko like a princess, anime-style. Sachiko blushed. Eventually, the men were following them but due to the tealnet's speed, they couldn't catch up. Then, they stopped at the riverbank where Sachiko and Yuuna played soccer.

"A-ano...thanks for saving me from those thugs..." the blondie stated.

"Don't mention it." the tealnet replied.

"W-wait...I know you...K-Kazemaru-kun?!" Sachiko blushed even more.

Kazemaru giggled. "It took you time to recognize me! Did you forget about me?"

Sachiko felt embarrased. "N-no! I-it's..."

"Well, anyway it's typical for a girl to be scared of incidents like that. No need to be embarrased, Sachiko." Kazemaru patted her shoulders.

"N-no, that's not it! I thought Inazuma Japan is still abroad. When did you arrive here?" she asked.

"Hmm...an hour ago maybe? Since I was homesick, I took a walk at the shopping district and saw you."

Sachiko was silent for a minute. She kept on staring at the fast defender of Inazuma Japan. Thoughts were circling in her mind.

"Uh...Sachiko? Is something wrong?" the tealnet asked.

"A-ah, n-nothing...Ah! Shimatta! I forgot to buy mom's gift!" she hurriedly looked at her watch. "Oh, no! The shop is closed now..." she sighed. "I'll just buy tomorrow maybe."

"Is it her birthday?" Kazemaru demanded. "I know a good shop for gifts."

"Uh huh, tomorrow's her birthday. Nah, it's okay, I buy her flowers every year." She smiled.

"So, it's a flower shop that you're looking for. Are hand-picked flowers okay? I know of a place! I'll take you there."

"Yup, much better! Thanks!"

The two went to a nearby garden and picked some fresh white roses. Afterwards, they walked through the path to Sachiko's house. The girl said that they'll stop at a big red gate which she stated that it was the entrance to an apartment.

"Say, Sachiko...do you play soccer?" Kazemaru suddenly asked.

"Yup, but I'm not a pro one, not like you." Sachiko honestly answered. "I will never be as good as you."

Kazemaru glared at the blond teen.

Conscious of Kazemaru glaring at her, she instantly pop the question. "W-what's with that look? A-are you s-surprised or what?"

"A-ah, nothing...its nothing. Sorry for that!" the teen answered. "Let's hurry before it get's too late. Endou and the others might be yelling at me when I come back and your mother too! Your mother might be angry at you for arriving home so late."

"Nah, that's not a problem. I'm sure she'll understand."

After a few minutes of walking, they've finally arrived at the gate and entered it. "My house is the blue one, two houses from here."

They finally arrived at Sachiko's home sweet home. Kazemaru expect someone to open the door for them but it was the other teen who opened the door.

"Make yourself at home." Sachiko said while she walked through the hallway of the house. She lead the way to the living room and made Kazemaru feel comfortable. Near the sofa is a small cabinet table with a vase on top. She placed the flowers in it and arranged it in a nice way. Meanwhile, the tealnet examined his surroundings. Something's bothering him. Sachiko noticed his facial expression and at once she asked, "Does something concern you?" Kazemaru turned his head as if he was saying no. "Well then, I'll get you something to drink." the girl quickly left. The tealnet was still wondering about a thing. When the girl barged in, he stopped meditating about his nonsense ideas. _Forget it, it is her private life anyway._ But by the look of his eyes, Sachiko was still bothered about him. _He probably wanted to know about my family. Should I tell him?_

* * *

**A/N:** Ugh. So short. Wait, I know I have those stupid ideas. (The bastard scene lol) Okay guys I know I owe you a lot but I really really promise that I'll give you a long Chapter 3 and I can't promise that I'll update faster. Sorry! I've got loads and loads to do. From watching anime, to reading manga and fangirling plus asdfghjkl homeworks, projects, schoolworks, exams! Anyways, school'll gonna end in seven days. Yeah, that's awesome. I hope you like this chapter! Also, I appreciate reviews! So, from that I bid you again a bye-bii!

_Sayonara, mata ne..._

**Jikai made, Mistress Yuki**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Sorry for really updating late. I was confined at a hospital because of some certain sickness and just recovered recently. And I was thinking that I was like Taiyou-kun. Yeah, enough of that thing. As I promised, OCs will already appear. But not all. My apologies! Well, enjoy!

**Warning:** OOC-ness, no yaoi, dirty words.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inazuma Eleven nor the thirteen OCs to be used. I only own the plot and my two OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Here We Are!**

_He probably wanted to know about my family. Should I tell him?_

Sachiko placed the tray she was holding on the center table and sat down on the sofa in front of Kazemaru. She hesitated for a moment.

"Well, wondering where my family is? Remember when you reminded me that my mother might be angry if I come home late? That was a lie. I don't want to reveal to other people my past. Only my best friend knows it. It's just...I really can't—" Before she finished her sentence, she bursted into tears. Kazemaru sat by her side and comforted her. "K-Kazemaru-kun, do you trust me not to tell this to other people? I mean, I...trust you. Handa-kun told me that you were a trustworthy person and based from my experiences too," the tearful girl pleaded. The tealnet stared at those aqua blue eyes which tells him that he is trusted. "Yes, of course. You can trust me."

"Thank you."

Sachiko wiped her tears and narrated her past.

"Seven years ago, my mom died because of cancer. That's what my father told me. As a child, I believed in him. After my mom's funeral, my father changed. He was already into alcohol, drugs and many bad habits. He even got himself a new girlfriend which I mostly hate. He replaced my mom with such a useless woman! He didn't have time for me which caused me to be alone. But at that time, soccer would lessen the burdens I carry. Eventually, my father hated soccer that much because of no reason. He never let me play soccer again. Till then, I met a girl about my age and she was the one who made me reborn my passion for soccer."

"A good friend, indeed." Kazemaru inserted.

"Yup, she never left me. Until, I grew up, I was the one who left her not knowing that I've hurted her feelings. I left my dad without any notice and stayed here living alone."

"So, where is your friend now? Has she forgiven you already?" the tealnet asked.

"She's studying in Kidokawa Seishuu. Gouenji-kun might know her since she's a real hottie there!" Sachiko chuckled.

Then there was silence.

"I'm sorry about what happened. You know...to tell you the truth, we're...the same." Kazemaru break the news. "It's just the difference is my dad was the one who passed away. I just knew that my mom was dating someone else when I was 11. Never thought that my mom could do that."

"Coincidence, huh." The blondie muttered.

Before they could continue their conversation, Kazemaru's cellphone rang. Upon answering, it was Endou on the other line.

_"Kazemaru! Where are you? We can't eat dinner without you!" _

"A-ah, Endou. S-sorry, I just accompanied a friend to her home. I'll be there in a few minutes."

_"Okay, then. Hurry up! I'm hungry!"_

"I-I will!"

Endou hung up.

"Who was that? Endou-kun?" Sachiko curiously asked.

"Yeah. Oh, I need to go now. Trust me, I'll never tell anyone about your past so don't tell mine either." The tealnet smiled. "Promise?" The other teen nodded. "Uh-huh. I promise!" And they made a very childish pinky swear.

Kazemaru then headed outside while Sachiko watched him from afar. _At least someone has the same feelings as mine._

* * *

The next day, Yuuna went to Sachiko's house to give the flyers. Yuuna asked the other teen to get in her car but she refused. Her reason was Kidokawa Seishuu and Raimon have different ways. It could be a bother for her.

Sachiko arrived at Raimon and eventually asked the girls she passes by if they play soccer before handing a flyer. She was like Endou's girl version. It was exactly what the former Raimon captain did. She did everything just to recruit members for their team.

Of course there were some who refused and some who were not sure about it.

As Sachiko was standing on a chair and posting flyers on the bulletin board, a green-haired girl poked and scared the hell out of her that caused her to fall.

"O-ouch...that was a bad fall..." The blondie said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you like that." the greenette apologized while helping the other girl to stand up. " By the way, you're Iwasaki Sachiko, right? I'm Hayashi Yuu and I want to join your team."

"Yes, I'm Sachiko and what do— YOU WHAT?!" surprised and speechless as she is, Sachiko did a stare with her mouth slightly open on Hayashi. "Y-you want to j-join my team?"

"Exactly."

Sachiko grabbed Hayashi's hands and jumped in joy. "T-thank you and it's nice to meet you! What is your position, Hayashi-san?"

"Uh, you can just call me Yuu. I'm more comfortable with it. And oh, I'm a midfielder." Hayashi replied.

Sachiko got a pen and paper and swiftly wrote down Hayashi's name and position. "We're gonna have try outs as soon as possible. I'll notify you when. Be sure to be ready with it."

"Okay! I'm on it!"

First soon-to-be member, recruited!

Sachiko then continue to hand out the flyers when suddenly, another girl with medium length teal hair came to see her.

"Konnichiwa! Are you Iwasaki-san?" the girl asked.

"I am. Oh, do you want to join my team?" Sachiko blurted out with sparkling eyes.

"Exactly. I haven't introduced myself. My name's Tarogu Mikita. Call me Miki."

"N-nice to meet you, Miki-san! What is your position?" She said while getting her paper and pen in her bag.

"I'm a midfielder!"

Now we see a very cheerful Sachiko. She took down Miki's details, said thank you and bid goodbye. 'Gonna tell this to Yuuna-chan!' She whispered to herself.

* * *

Coach Kudou called for a meeting of all Inazuma Japan players. Unfortunately, five of the current members cannot make it to the meeting. Well, we can't do anything about it, right?

And of course, our number one captain won the early bird award.

He got too excited to see his teammates again, play soccer with them and to know the reason why the coach called them.

Everyone arrived and as soon as they were complete, Coach Kudou started discussing an important matter.

"I am here to inform you all about an important event. Japan has been confirmed to be a participant of the Football Frontier International Women's Tournament." He explained.

"Oh! They're having one for the women, huh? Then, what is our connection with them?" crossing his arms, Endou reacted.

"Do they have a selection match or something?" Kazemaru, raising his hand, asked.

"No, it's not really a selection match. The girls will have to form a group of eleven to twenty members. And the best part is, they have to defeat Inazuma Japan for them to be acknowledged as Japan's national team." Smiling Aki stated.

Upon hearing what Aki said, all of the teens faces were blank. "W-WHAT?!" the team chorused.

"In fact, the first match will be in a month." The manager added.

"IN A MONTH?!"

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, another crappy chapter. Sorry for the super late update. First part was some drama right? Heehee. Anyways, tell me your thoughts on this chapter! I really appreciate reviews! They help me a lot! I just do hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)

_Sayonara, mata ne..._

**Jikai made, Mistress Yuki**


End file.
